


the thin line between love and hate.

by xwenxinx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? probably not, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Best Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Haikyuu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, My First Work in This Fandom, Poor Reader, Sorry Not Sorry, i always make my readers go through so much pain i am so sorry, pretty toxic, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwenxinx/pseuds/xwenxinx
Summary: He was selfish. He was overconfident and he didn’t know a world where he couldn’t get want he wanted.Until he met Iwaizumi the one thing that was always out of grasp.And he should have known how thin the line between love and hate was.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	the thin line between love and hate.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad... I am sorry

He was selfish. He was overconfident and he didn’t know a world where he couldn’t get want he wanted. 

Until he met Iwaizumi the one thing that was always out of grasp. 

He was the one person that regarded Oikawa as an equal. So when Iwaizumi fell and fell hard for you one of Oikawa fangirls, Oikawa couldn’t understand the appeal. You were just some silly little fangirl that had way too much time on her hands. Always following him around and supporting him at every match.

He couldn’t help but compare you to the other girls. You weren’t the prettiest of the group, you weren’t the funniest, you weren’t even the smartest. You just had your stupid loyalty, and your stupid love tinted cheeks and the stupid way that your eyes glowed when you spotted him. He hated it all. 

He couldn’t understand why your heart-shaped smile was the focus of attention for Iwaizumi and couldn’t understand how it was supposed to be endearing and that he was not. Your name gracing upon Iwaizumi lips during every break during every class and every volleyball practice. 

Oikawa couldn’t escape the presence of you. 

And you didn’t even know it. 

Everything was about you, you, and you, and the stupid way you laughed, and the stupid things you did in class. Everything was about you. Every fact and detail about you that Iwaizumi spilled to Oikawa haunted Oikawa until it was burned permanently in his brain right beside the facts of Iwaizumi. Despite the pain of having to listen to Imaizumi talk about another person, Oikawa couldn’t force himself away from the conversation and away from Iwaizumi. 

He hated you he decided. He hated your name, your presence, and laugh that never left his ears. He hated himself more for hating you.

And if he hated himself and Iwaizumi liked you and you liked him. 

he decided to take what belonged to him because there’s a thin line between love and hate.

You were the groupie that made it, the one fangirl that had it all, all of the love and attention from the idol you and friends have been admiring for as long as year 1.

At least that’s what you told yourself, over and over again, as you felt the cold familiar wall of the gym storage room against your back with your idol whispering honey-coated lies in your ears as you wondered if he even knew your name. You melted when he whispered your name, a breathless whisper of longing and emotion that you couldn’t quite place as he peppered kisses down your neck as you begged yourself to feel his warmth, his love, to pretend that his false words of affection were real. 

You almost believed those honey-coated lies and warm false affection as you cocooned yourself in your fragile tangled story that you built with his lies and your stupid honest feelings that when your eyes filled with tears, you couldn’t seem to remember if it was from bliss or the fact that he was so close and you could feel the warmth of his breath against your neck but his heart was so far away and you never felt colder. But when he kissed away the tears, you both slipped into a comforting pretend where he was with someone else and you were loved. 

you were a distraction, a wonderful distraction of pure love and bliss. You were the oasis of attention he wasn’t searching for and not the one he wanted but the one he got.

And he knew how thin the line between love and hate was.

Your unwavering loyalty and support left him breathless but wanting more not from you but someone else. Your tiny body juxtaposed the one that he truly wanted to hold and call his. The one that he knew he could never have. So he monopolized you, your rose dusted cheeks were his, your heart-shaped smile that was only directed at him was his, your love, your time, your heart, and all your first were his. Because if he couldn’t have Iwaizumi, he would take the one thing he wanted and hide you away from Iwaizumi behind closet doors and empty classrooms.

Maybe if he knew how fragile that heart was he might have been more careful tiptoeing on the line. 

Your idealized version of him was chipping away from the foundation but he didn’t care. He didn’t care what you thought of him, he knew that you love him and that you would do anything for him. Your rose-tinted glasses were colored so red that his selfish behavior was forgiven as actions of love and all the red flags looked just like flags. 

With your honest eyes reflecting his sins, he knew he was corrupting you but he couldn’t stop himself from pressing his hand a little harder against your hip to make the pure untainted skin purple and to mark you as his and not until you whimpered with a mix of pleasure and pain did he stop and kiss you better. With your pure doe eyes that filled with tears, he bit your lip a little harder and pulled at the soft curls while kissing away the stupid tears.  
And he knew that no matter what, you were there for him. No matter what he did, said or ruin you were there with your stupid unwavering loyalty tending to him after.

Oikawa was drunk on the attention and love that he didn’t notice that his work was getting sloppy. Leaving noticeable love bits and messy hair in his wake. It didn’t take long until Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa’s new relationship and who it was with.

Oikawa didn’t notice the look of betrayal until it was too late.

And he should have known how thin the line between love and hate was.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a short fanfic for the haikyuu fandom.
> 
> A quite toxic relationship
> 
> Yell at me @blushybooo on Tumblr. also, give me a request I will write about anything. 
> 
> The same story can be found there. 
> 
> Comment if you want!!


End file.
